1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an alarm, and more particularly to a communication device and an alarm unlocking method for the communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
An alarm function is provided in many communication devices. An alarm provided in a communication device often allows the alarm to be set to sound at a specific time. Many devices further provide a snooze alarm function, allowing an additional preset time to pass before the alarm is again issued. However, the snooze function may allow oversleeping, despite the presence of the alarm function.